


A True Feeling

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By JaneOkay, this happens after coming home. I thought the last scene was the best, but also really sad, because I wanted to see that one in a billion chance!





	A True Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own anyone, okay? Simply because the characters belong to the producers, etc. Except Vermis, the warlord - he’s mine! I’m just trying to improve my writing skills, so please, don’t sue… 
> 
> VIOLENCE: Well… um… there might be a little bit at the end fight scene, but apart from that, it’s mostly clean… 
> 
> SEX/SUBTEXT: Okay, there is kissing, but absolutely no subtext, so get over it! 
> 
> RATING: PG-13? Who knows! 
> 
> AUTHER’S NOTE: Okay, this happens after “coming home”. I thought the last scene was the best, but also really sad, because I wanted to see that “one in a billion” chance! (Sorry this tale has so little Gabby in it, but I kinda forgot her!) Otherwise, this is probably the best fic I’ve wrote so far! 
> 
> DEDICATIONS: I’d like to dedicate this story to Kim, who was my first shipper friend and a great writer as well. Happy birthday Kim!!! I hope you always have a lot of joy and happiness, as well as inspiration for your writings! The best of luck for your wishes and ambitions!

The road was harsh on feet, and his boots tripped on the odd stone here and there, more than once. Ares’ attention wasn’t on the road. He was wondering what to do with his life. It seemed so little time was left. The former god forced his brain to work harder, with not much luck. It was like a curse; he couldn’t think at all. Well, at least not about the things that are IMPORTANT. Xena… all his thoughts led back to her. It’s bad enough she rejected him again, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about her. At this point he realized that his obsession with her must’ve doubled!   
  
With those memories, of course came that heavy feeling in his chest. He just wanted to shut away the world and sulk for the rest of eternity… wait, no… Ares doesn’t sulk. No, he’ll have to fight it. He is the god o… Well, was war… but now things were confusing. He actually had a choice. Zeus didn’t force him into a job. Oh, yeah… he forgot about that. It was so long ago. Ares found he forgot an awful lot of things, since he became mortal. Looks like gods also had super memory space… mortals didn’t. How he hated those sessions of comparing gods and mortals. He was so sick of it, and yet his head kept going. Then again, it was better than the hurt he felt a few minutes ago. Ares shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the nearest town…   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
Xena was packing up the bedrolls, while her friend took a bath in a lake nearby. She appreciated those rear moments she got to be alone. A companion was good, but sometimes even she needed time to herself. Her mind brought up the last big thing… Ares, the furies, hurt, pain… pity… She felt so sorry for him. If only she did love him… Xena sighed, she didn’t know how she felt, but it seemed time wasn’t solving anything. Somehow that last fight, by the icy lake was harder for her to do than… than… to jump off a cliff.   
  
Before it worked because she knew two things: he wouldn’t get hurt AND that he wasn’t the victim. But this time he was? Victim of the furies, perhaps. Although, she managed to kill them without killing him, put her life on the line, Xena still felt she owed.   
  
She’d seen the hurt in his eyes, probably mirrored by her own. The question is… what is she going to do about it? Nothing… yeah, it’s not her responsibility… it isn’t her concern… she shouldn’t even feel anything like that towards him- he’s still the same god of war, underneath. She shouldn’t… but she does. Xena secretly admitted and hid her emotions the next second. ‘We wouldn’t want ANYONE to find out, now would we?’ she thought playfully, before pushing the memories away.   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
He walked through the noisy tavern. It wasn’t very late but because it was early spring, the sun set early. Ares felt unprotected… all those unfamiliar faces staring at him. At the same time he was like a ghost… invisible to them. He could still fight if it came to it… on second thought; he remembered the aching muscles his ‘love’ gave him.   
  
The ex-god took a seat near the bartender, trying very hard not to wince from the bruises he had. Now it occurred to him that battle was hard. He knew it before, of course, but pain… of all sorts is annoying. It’s a strange feeling… may be this was the same feeling the cowards in his army felt… well, before he blasted them. He should’ve given his men a bit more credit… ‘Well, what’s done is done…’ the thought didn’t comfort him much. He still felt alone. Ares never had many friends. Come to think of it, he didn’t have a lot of money either. How was he to get more? WORK? He dreaded that.   
  
He ordered something to eat, after hearing his stomach whine after the day’s walk. He could stay here for a week and then get a horse and head for one of his temples. Yeah, he felt a little more relieved having something mapped out in front of him.   
  
The room was tiny, but cosy. He lay on the single pillow and fell asleep instantly.   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
Xena couldn’t get to sleep. Thoughts of Ares kept her up. Funny, mortal but still he managed to ruin something for her. In this case it was sleep… ‘Why am I blaming him for that?’ a reasonable corner of her mind asked. ‘I can’t sleep because I haven’t done anything in a few days… it’s always like that…” Her mind went blank. She couldn’t find an excuse.   
  
The warrior wondered when this was going to end. The whole day she was thinking of him. And now… what was he doing now? Thinking of her? He probably went to the nearest town in the area. May be if she talked to him this little obsession would lift… Yeah, she could pretend it was a random choice she headed for that town. ‘Eve could stay… no, she couldn’t… she doesn’t know anyone… I mean friends.’ Xena ran through things in her mind. She’d have to come too. Eve always complicated the situation, but she still loved her daughter.   
  
Before Xena knew it, she was asleep…   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
This life was dull. What was he supposed to do all day? ‘Then again it’s better than work…’ he concluded. Should he go and find Xena? A hurtful thought hit him… ‘She doesn’t want me… and Eve creates this heavy atmosphere…’   
  
He decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He might really go insane if things continue like this. The temperature outside wasn’t getting any warmer, and seemed to be echoed by his own heart. He felt like he was frozen in time. Life wasn’t moving… Is life really worth living if the one you love hates you?   
  
Children were playing near by with a ball. The town was busy. Everyone was doing something. They were living out their lives… now it felt that not everything is about war. Somehow the glory of it had drained along with his powers. He was still the same man but just… different somehow…   
  
While he was still stuck in the sky somewhere, his sharp reflexes caught a ball that was headed for his head. He didn’t need any more injuries. A little girl ran up to him. “Sorry, mister. Will you tell my mummy?” She made a really sad face.   
  
Ares smiled inwardly. It was funny how she gave everything away. “No… here’s your ball…” The girl smiled the biggest smile he’d ever seen in a child and ran off to continue the game.   
  
If only he could be happy so easily… While this happened he noticed someone was watching him. Ares turned around sharply, to find Eve staring. She quickly shifted her gaze. Gabrielle was next to her, looking somewhat annoyed. She really didn’t expect to see him so soon. How ungrateful, after he’d given up his immortality.   
  
“What are you doing here?” she asked, as he walked over.   
  
“The question is: what are YOU doing here?” he answered back. Just because he was mortal doesn’t mean he had to be nicer to her. After all, she didn’t try to be nicer to him.   
  
“We heard there’s a threat here and came to see if we could help…” Gabrielle answered reluctantly.   
  
Eve looked uncomfortable being around him. “I’m going to go over to the tavern…” she said and walked off, not waiting for a reply.   
  
“Where’s Xena?” he asked the blonde.   
  
She gave him a look that said, ‘She had enough of you for one lifetime…’ But answered, “She went to the stables to take care of her horse”   
  
Ares shot her a dirty look before heading for the stables. Gabrielle didn’t get her revenge in the ‘dirty look’ department, because his back was turned. Still annoyed she went to look for Eve.   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
Xena was brushing Argo2 down, while humming a familiar tune. She decided the horse had enough for today and put the brush down. “Good girl!” After a little rub on the forehead, she left Argo2 in the stables.   
  
Xena was deep in thought again. She bumped into something… someone hard at the door. Wait, she knew that scent. “Ares?” she asked, finally looking up. She didn’t need an answer. For a moment they were lost in each other’s eyes. Then it hit her how close they were, and Xena stepped back.   
  
“Um… hi! Nice to see you too!” he said, while a grin spread across his face.   
  
Putting on a more serious face, she said, “Yeah, how’s life as a mortal?”   
  
“Do I really have to answer that?” She almost smiled… ALMOST… “So, what brings you here? Trouble?”   
  
“There’s some kind of monster in the area, or something… cattle have been disappearing and now a little girl is missing,” she stated.   
  
“Oh, well if you need any help…” Ares couldn’t believe what he was saying… the boredom must’ve really got to him.   
  
Xena was in shock for a few seconds. Not that she was so amazed; its just she never expected him to say that. Then it made sense… ‘Help HER’. He just wanted to spend time with HER. “Well, if you’re up to it,” she cast a glance at one of his bruises.   
  
“Only if you are,” he shot back. Then she remembered that she was in pretty much the same condition.   
  
“Alright, come on.” Ares smiled, when her back was turned.   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
Gabrielle was filling herself up like she hasn’t eaten for days. “Mmmm… this is great!” Xena and Ares still stared at her, like they did since they came in. Now, Gabrielle sat with a near empty plate and licked her fingers, in an attempt to make the most of it.   
  
Finally, Xena spoke up, “You had enough, now?”   
  
Without turning around, she replied, “I can’t get enough of this… Eve is getting desert…”   
  
Ares wondered, in amazement, ‘how can so much food fit in such a tiny blonde?’   
  
“Gabrielle…” Xena said annoyed, “you’re going to spend all our money in one day…”   
  
“No, see I left some for you and Eve,” she said pointing to a few little chicken wings. At this point, Ares couldn’t hold it anymore and burst out laughing, while an appalled Xena tried to get her friend to stop eating the wings that she left for ‘HER’.   
  
Just then it hit the bard, “What is HE still doing here?”   
  
“I’m here to help Xena…” He answered innocently, trying to hold back another laugh, after seeing the mess around her mouth.   
  
Suddenly, the bard looked sleepy. “Xena, make him go awa…y…” She drifted off, before fully finishing what she was saying.   
  
“Wait a minute, something’s not right…” Xena touched a chicken wing and tasted it. Then quickly spat it out. “She’s been drugged… Eve…” Xena ran over to find her daughter.   
  
Eve was happily talking to a young man, when Xena ran up to her. She shot her mother a look, pleading not to make a show. “Can I talk for a second, Evy?” She led her daughter just out of anyone’s ear range. “Have you eaten any of the food?”   
  
“Just a bit… Gabrielle doesn’t like sharing, from what I’ve seen…”   
  
“No, it’s been drugged…” Xena replied huskily.   
  
“The whole tavern?” she said, looking over to the tables, before Xena could answer, she replied her own question, “No, they’re only targeting us, otherwise half of the tavern would be knocked out by now… Why?”   
  
“I don’t know, but I think they’re here, watching us. Pretend to eat, like nothing is wrong, while I’ll go ‘round the back…”   
  
“Phew, I got her locked upstairs…” Ares said, as he walked over, “she started to kick and scream…”   
  
“Alright, come on…” Xena and Ares disappeared among the crowd.   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
They entered a rare part of the tavern. Xena somehow trusted Ares now. It was so easy… Why? The warrior princess told herself that it was because of his warrior skills. God or mortal he would never be useless to her. She always wondered why she couldn’t bring herself to offer to travel with her. It must be difficult for Ares to adjust to such a big change in such a little amount of time… But Gabrielle, Eve… those were the little difficulties, tying her down. In a way, Xena didn’t really have a free choice.   
  
She just couldn’t make a selfish decision that would affect everyone around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow, by the rear kitchen door. She directed Ares to come up from behind the figure with a wave of her hand. See, those things drew her to him… he knew exactly what she meant and could participate in any of her plans, without being explained for hours…   
  
She heard a slight thud in front and ran over. “I didn’t do anything, just leave me alone…” a frightened young ‘soldier’ pleaded, as Ares kept his firm grip on his messy armour.   
  
“We’ll check that out!” Xena promised, right before putting the pinch on him, with a split-second movement. “Alright, you got seconds to live, unless you tell me who put the drug in our food…”   
  
“I didn’t mean to…” wined the young man, “they said they wouldn’t let me in their army if I didn’t do it…”   
  
“Who?” Ares questioned.   
  
“Lord Vermis…” the man now began to roll up his eyes and choke slowly. Xena released the pressure points as quickly as she put them on.   
  
“You should find yourself a different line of work,” she muttered, before the soldier fell unconscious.   
  
When they exited the tavern through back door, Xena said, “Alright, you should know about this… since I’ve been absent for 25 years, I need to catch up…”   
  
“Vermis is a complicated warlord…” Ares tried to remember everything that might help, “I mean he wasn’t very good at it, but he was terribly obsessive. I didn’t help him a lot, though. Apart from the fact that he was a bit insane, Vermis wasn’t really a true warrior, you know…”   
  
“Snuck up on his enemies behind their backs? That would confirm the drugged food…” Xena concluded. “Do you know where he can be found?”   
  
“Actually, not far from here – on the other side of the heavy forest up the north…”   
  
“Hmm…” Xena was no doubt cataloging all data and thinking it over.   
  
“Um, I’d hate to distract you,” Ares said, “but there’s still a monster problem you have to take care of…”   
  
“The same woods as the monster…?”   
  
“Are you saying they’re connected?” the former god guessed.   
  
“It’s worth a guess… even this Vermis wouldn’t live so close to danger… From what I understand, he probably wanted to be some big-shot warlord, but couldn’t pull it off…?” She looked at Ares for confirmation.   
  
“Yeah, something like that…” he paused for a moment, gazing at her, “You know, I must’ve told you this a thousand times, but I love the way you map ‘hem out!” Xena smiled in reply. She didn’t expect to, but since the smile came so naturally, she didn’t want to hide it now. She just realized that she didn’t get as many praises. Many did not know enough about that kind of skills to recognize it. She didn’t do it for glory, but it felt good to be appreciated. Anyone who commented on her skills was either enemy who was too arrogant to accept defeat or those who envied them. In such a long time, she hasn’t received praise, so honest and admiring.   
  
“Thanks,” she replied. Funny… those small words could make him feel so good. Just being around her made him feel that he’d done the right thing, giving up his immortality. The thought of him a god, without Xena was uncomfortable. Now, Ares felt that may be his life was moving again.   
  
To avoid staring into his dark eyes too long, Xena looked up to the night sky. It was a breathtaking view. There were no clouds in sight and the stars shone like diamonds decorating the fabrics of heavens.   
  
Ares was admiring it too. “Strange, I lived for so long and I never took a moment to look around me…” He carefully put a hand around her waist. Xena considered whether to shake it off or not. She took too long to decide, and just left it there; on condition it doesn’t go anywhere else.   
  
Ares sighed; how wonderful it felt… just being near her. He wanted to spend eternity like this. Xena slowly took in a soft breath of the fresh night air and leaned her head gently along his shoulder. They gazed upwards and stayed like that for a long while, not saying a word. Just being by each other was enough.   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
“Mother,” they heard someone call from the direction of the tavern.   
  
“I’d better go,” Xena said waking up from their little moment. “You have somewhere to stay?” He nodded. “See you tomorrow, at daybreak, okay?” There was another call for her, this one slightly more irritated, and Xena hurried off, after a quick “Good night.”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Mother, Gabrielle is trying to knock over the door,” Eve said irritated, “she wouldn’t listen and keeps talking to someone in there…”   
  
“I’ll see what I can do.” By this point, Xena was tired and really wanted to get some sleep, but she had a feeling this is going to be long night…   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
It seemed as if in minutes the rooster was crying. Xena knew she wouldn’t be as alert after two hours sleep instead of the needed eight. The whole night Gabrielle was talking, screaming and sometimes even standing up to fight her imaginary foes. These ranged from Callisto to Joxer. Afterwards, she always would talk to “Joxer” to make sure he was okay. That was followed by a few rounds of complaints from the neighbours. Now, ironically Gabrielle was sound asleep.   
  
Xena tiredly started putting on her breastplate and armbands. No matter how she felt, she still had to carry out the plans for today. She blankly walked over to Ares. “We’re going to the woods. Get some nets, clubs and something to fight with…” Seeing that she was obviously in a cranky mood, he quickly obeyed and in minutes they were on their way.   
  
The quiet rustling of leaves followed them, along the narrow path. There was only enough width to fit them closely side-by-side. “Hey, I guess it was tough trying to sleep anywhere near the bard!” he tried to brighten her mood at least a tiny bit. “Don’t worry, we’re going to get this guy and put HIM in a room with Gabrielle!”   
  
Xena smiled slightly. It didn’t exactly cheer her up, but just gave her a bit more of a goal. He somehow knew how to do those things. He remained the same in some ways. It’s as if all the things she hated about him were gone with his godhood. She didn’t know how to feel about it all now. Should she love him or hate him? No, she couldn’t hate him… She tried to before… before he gave up his godhood for her. It was even more special than when Hercules redeemed her. Ares sacrificed the most important thing in his life… for her. Because now she was the most important, in his eyes. This felt good. That somebody would love you enough to… to, in a way, give up his life for you. She sighed silently.   
  
But, it wasn’t quiet enough and Ares heard. He wondered what she was thinking about so deeply. It might be about them… no, he decided not to bring his hopes up. Instead focusing on their mission, he wasn’t too comfortable. They had no idea how big or powerful the monster is. And what if it’s not a monster at all, what if it’s a trap?   
  
“Xena, this monster, what if…?”   
  
Before he could continue, Xena cut him off with a finger on his lips. “Um… Ares…” she was trying hard to not make it sound stupid, “Do you really love me?” He gave her a tiresome look. After all that time doesn’t she know by now? She quickly continued to explain, “I mean, after all that’s happened… Call me crazy, but I need confirmation. I’m tired of hiding and pretending there’s nothing there.”   
  
It was more of an outburst than she’d intended. Ares took it all in and gently held her hand in his. “I… I love you…” he lifted her chin up, to make her look into his eyes. “I do. Don’t you ever forget that. I’m sorry that in the past I couldn’t say it without it being part of some messy plan…”   
  
They gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment. He leaned closer and brushed their lips in a tender kiss. This time she wasn’t in a hurry to stop. Xena was secretly longing for this ever since the last time.   
  
Before they had a moment to react, a huge net was over their heads. Xena reached for her chakram, but by that time they were surrounded and sharp blades were pointed at their necks…   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
Eve was pacing around the room. Was it her newfound Eli belief that told her something’s not right? She knew that they could be gone the whole day, but she still couldn’t calm that worried feeling from her chest. The messenger looked down at the still-sleeping Gabrielle and sighed, coming to a decision.   
  
Eve picked up her small saddlebag, she started making for the door. Suddenly, she stopped, when a reflected ray of sunlight shone at her eyes. Eve stepped back to examine a wonderfully polished spear, leaning against the wall. One of the villagers gave it to them to kill the monster with. Her hand reached out to touch it, but stopped in mid-air. She had a new purpose now. She couldn’t get anywhere near her old path.   
  
On second thought, she could use it as a staff, just like Gabrielle told her she used to do, to avoid killing anyone. And besides, if she could help them kill the monster, she’d need a weapon.   
  
Eve picked up the spear, skillfully and made quick steps out of the room…   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
No clear outlines… everything looked blurry for a moment. She blinked a couple of times, and then remembering what happened, Xena jerked up. Her scull was aching a bit… they must’ve knocked them both out. Ares? She found him next to her, in the same cage. “Ares, wake up… you okay?” she held his face up for a few moments, until he regained consciousness.   
  
“Um… good morning…” he managed to say.   
  
“Good afternoon would be more like it…” Xena told him and took hold of the surroundings. They were obviously in a camp. The warlord Vermis… he caught them so easily. The warrior princess mentally scolded herself for getting distracted. She hated cages and this one had thick wooden bars with a huge metal lock at one side.   
  
A fat man in armour walked over and looked down at them. “Hmm… the mighty god of war in MY cage!” he laughed cruelly. “How I’ve waited for that”.   
  
“Vermis,” Xena guessed, twisting her bottom lip in disgust. Half of his face was covered with burn marks. The skin was disgustingly folded across one eye that was evidently missing and the other had a crazy cold stare.   
  
“Uh… and of course the legendary – no, no… undefeatable – warrior princess!” This time his man joined the laugh as well.   
  
“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to make fun of a warrior princess?” Xena asked coolly.   
  
“Well, what is she going to do about it? In a matter of hours, I will take the small village you’ve sworn to protect… I’ll sell all survivors into slavery. And after that who knows, my army will leave a bloody trail throughout Greece. We will take the world!” His man cheered.   
  
‘Fools,’ Xena thought, irritated. “Sorry, I’d love to stay and chat a little longer, but I got my job to do,” he clumsily climbed on top a horse and led his army towards the forest. Before he was too far away, he shouted, “Don’t worry I won’t let you live in shame – you’ll be dead in less than a few minutes!”   
  
Ares looked up and saw a huge stone above their heads and the rope that is holding it, is slowly catching fire. “Xena, we need to find a way out, fast”   
  
“They took my weapons,” she panicked.   
  
“Ah…” he pulled out a knife from his boot, “I came prepared!”   
  
“Excellent!” she took the weapon and started to dig through one of the bars.   
  
“You do realize that we probably won’t make it in time…” Ares said, “they took the fastest path towards the village…”   
  
She broken apart one wooden bar and headed for the other. “We’ll have to try,” she insisted, while continuing to work on it, “Gabrielle is still recovering from the drug and Eve’s afraid to pick up a weapon…” She stopped for a second to wipe the sweat off her forehead. “No other people can fight there,” Out of anger, she kicked at the bars and they were in pieces.   
  
“Come on then,” he said, as they both ran after the army.   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
Eve was walking through the forest. It was getting dark; the sun had set about an hour ago. She intended to come out earlier, but Gabrielle woke up as soon as she went through the door. The bard was feeling sick so, Eve had to stay and watch her.   
  
Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound… troops marching. She had a few quick flashbacks from her time as Livia. “No,” she whispered. Eve gathered herself together and guessed where the army was headed. ‘If Xena’s not stopping them, she’s probably in trouble’, she thought. From the path emerged an ugly sight. Eve suddenly felt sick, inside. She tried to push away the memory, but it won’t go…   
  
~ Vermis stabbing her friend… Eve’s best friend ~   
  
~ Hatred growing inside her ~   
  
~ Advancing towards her with his sword drawn ~   
  
~ Eve crawling back… her hands searching for anything to defend herself with~   
  
~ Throwing a flaming torch at his face… the warlord screaming in pain~   
  
~ Taking a knife from a dead villager and stabbing Vermis before he could~   
  
He survived somehow, after all those years. She thought that was her first kill. After that moment her life turned dark and she owed it all to him. Eve leaned against a big oak-tree and remembered the look on her friend’s face when she died. She woke up from her depressing memories and realized it was happening again: innocent people could die at his hand. Should she finish now what she should’ve done so many years ago?   
  
The army was advancing; there was no time to think. Eve said a quick prayer to Eli, asking him for guidance, and charged at him with one of her best flips, knocking him off the horse. It took his men a few seconds to actually get what just happened. That was all she needed, to point the spear at his throat. “Move and he dies,” she shouted to the men. They looked uncertain for a few seconds. She looked down at her victim, like so many others before. She didn’t want any more blood staining her hands; no matter how evil this warlord is. It’s just too soon. It was her turn to look uncertain, thoughts running through her head at great speed. The troops, sensing she couldn’t carry out her threat, started to advance towards her.   
  
Then out of nowhere, Xena flipped, using her warrior cry to attract attention. She landed next to Eve and after a quick check on her daughter she put on a tough look and faced her foes. Ares joined her very soon.   
  
“We don’t need a pathetic warlord to lead us,” one soldier shouted, “we can do this on our own!” The army apparently decided he was right and charged into battle. Eve used the spear as a staff, while Xena took a few men out, just with her magnificent kicks. Ares joined in the fighting as well. It was refreshing after doing nothing for so long.   
  
Still weaponless, Xena wrestled with a two men who were still clutching to their swords. A warrior knocked out Eve’s spear and advanced towards her, much like Vermis had in the past. Xena kicked a third man in range and send him flying on top of the warrior, near Eve.   
  
At that very moment she heard her chakram racing towards her back. Xena was too tangled up in the fight to have enough time to stop its approach. The warrior princess knocked out the two men she was fighting and turned around, although she already knew it was too late. Ares was holding the chakram in his hand, having caught it just in time. “Thanks!” she smiled, remembering when she told him that before. She scanned the area, looking for whoever threw it…   
  
“There you go,” he put the weapon in its right place on her armour. The fight was over and the remaining men were running away. Then suddenly she took the chakram and threw it at a figure in the bushes. Ares, slightly startled, looked back to see Vermis with the chakram in his flesh.   
  
It was over… no more threat on the village probably meant goodbye…   
  
*******>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<*******   
  
She stood there facing him. It felt like the last time they said goodbye. Were things actually the same now? The sun was beginning to rise in the east. Xena wanted to quickly get it over with and done, because she was afraid that if she stayed here much longer, she might never want to leave. His eyes showed the sadness, which he felt inside. This time he didn’t try to cover it up… he wasn’t even sure he could.   
  
“So I guess this is it,” he pointed out. Xena just sighed. She didn’t know how to answer without hurting his feelings again. So they gazed at one another. He saved her life again. All she wanted to do now, was to be at his side forever… if only she didn’t have to leave…   
  
Her heart yearned to stay with him and pulled her closer to his warm lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and held the kiss. At that very moment the first rays of sunlight shone warmly at their faces. She gently ended the kiss and they were lost in each other’s eyes, still remaining as close. The rest of the world seemed so far away… it was just the two of them.   
  
Ares’ eyes filled with that eternal sadness again. He knew she had to leave now. He just couldn’t bear to go through life without her… growing old… He couldn’t live another day… it was as if she was his life force. Like a flower cut off its stem… it would eventually dry up and die…   
  
Xena realized something that she could never admit before. “Ares, I never gave you a chance…” he looked down for a brief moment, “…When I said that we can’t pretend nothing happened… I meant it. If I leave now, I know that someday, I’ll regret it… I just can’t walk away. I’m part of you…”   
  
Ares’ heart warmed at those words… something he so rarely felt. “You can’t stay here,” he pointed out.   
  
“Then come with me…”   
  
“What about Eve and Gabrielle?” he asked. Xena took a moment to examine the situation she looked at so many times before.   
  
“I think if I talk to them, they’ll understand…” He wasn’t too convinced. Living with the one you love is good, but constantly being around people who hate you is a problem. “…Come on, Ares this is your one-in-a-billion chance… and mine…” she added softly.   
  
“Xena, I don’t want you to do this out of guilt – You owe me nothing… you know that,” he cupped her face with his hands.   
  
“I know,” she answered slowly, “and I… uh…” Her voice trailed off. “I…” she tried again. He looked hopefully at her. “I love you…” Xena tried to avert her gaze but couldn’t make herself do so.   
  
They kissed again, this time much more passionate and freely. They had everything they’ve ever wanted… This was true love and they would have to stand by it… forever…   
  


The End


End file.
